


the rise and fall of the soul angel

by ComradeJinSoul (Satellite_Of_Love)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Jungeun, Based on the why not mafia show in which Jungeun carries Jinsol to the realm of angels, Bible accurate angel, F/F, Heavy Angst, Human Jinsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite_Of_Love/pseuds/ComradeJinSoul
Summary: Angel Jungeun falls in love with human Jinsol.Their love is cursed from the start even though they get a few years of absolute bliss.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	the rise and fall of the soul angel

Time runs through her fingers, slipping and falling and slowly stretching in a never-ending quest for something to live for.

Jungeun is bored.

Having been born before the earth was even made, she is not used to counting time in days. Existence is just one chunk of everything and nothing at the same time. It is a continuous blank line waiting to be filled, to have a reason of being.

There are no days to cross out on a calendar and no weekends to look forward. The kingdom of the Sky Gods becomes a prison impossible to beat.

That is until she meets her. A girl with jet black hair and big, wide eyes. A woman that has a reason for existing. A woman that becomes Jungeun’s reason to exist.

Jinsol.

In her blood runs something magical, Jinsol might be the great granddaughter of the bear or something of the sort. The human girl has long noticed that her words roll in her mouth with a certain power and solemnity. The words are singed with magic intertwined in between syllables and everything she talks about ends up becoming real.

For two years the angel has observed the human. Jungeun only understands what a year is when she sees Jinsol celebrating it, pretending that a full circle around the sun has some sort of valuable meaning.

Why, you might ask? Why would a celestial being grow interest on a mere human that has nothing important to offer?

 _I’m bored,_ she would say to herself, unable to admit the love she was starting to grow.

 _She is not a mere human, she is the granddaughter of the bear,_ Jungeun tried to rationalize once the fascination became something impossible to ignore.

‘’I love you,’’ Jungeun finally says the truth the day she decides she’s had enough of silently observing from afar.

Jinsol looks back at her with playful eyes and comes closer and closer. She isn’t afraid, after all she is a lot more than a simple human. She speaks magic into existence and bends the will of those around her as if they were clay to her hands. An angel isn’t something unexpected to her.

‘’You are what I’ve been waiting for my whole life,’’ Jinsol says with a dreamy sigh, taking in the beauty of the red angel that has come to meet her. Her eyes wonder around, as if the view was something too big to be taken on just one look.

‘’You don’t know me.’’

‘’You don’t, either.’’

‘’And yet…’’

‘’And yet I can know for sure that you are the one I’ve been waiting for.’’

Jungeun spends a lot of time taking the silky black hair in between her hands, brushing and braiding it, mesmerized by the spells attached to it. Jinsol is cautious, she is well-aware of the effect her words can have on other beings, so she does not ask anything with words, too terrified to see Jungeun submitted to desires created by someone else.

Instead, her eyes are the ones making the silent questions. Blessed with nothing else than beauty, it is her stare the one that invites Jungeun to come in, to press her lips on hers and share her bed at night.

‘’I can’t believe there was a time when you weren’t in my life,’’ Jinsol states after a week of secluding in the arms of her lover.

‘’I’ve been watching you for a long time.’’

Jinsol turns around, looking at the angel with surprised eyes. ‘’Is that why I have been so…lucky and powerful? Is that what makes me special?’’

‘’It has nothing to do with me, love. You have been special ever since you were born, I have no idea what it is about you, but your powers are certainly mesmerizing.’’

‘’Is that why you have chosen me?’’ She asks with furrowed eyebrows.

‘’I fell in love with you, Jinsol. The minute I saw you I knew you were the piece missing in my life. The mission needed to be fulfilled, the one reason to exist. The person destinated to live by my side forever.’’

They spend years loving each other, sharing afternoons, meals and each other’s skins.

The day of the eclipse Jungeun decides to grab Jinsol and bring her to the kingdom of the Sky Gods, where she has belonged all this time. She doesn’t care whether the gods will be happy about this or not, she can only think about how days will pass by like a blur and they will become the heaven it was supposed to be.

Except that Jinsol has fallen into the deepest slumber Jungeun has ever seen. The only possible explanation is that this was a spell casted by her superiors to prevent Jinsol from reaching the other world.

They understand the eclipse is the only day that the path between the mundane and the divine is opened.

Surrounding them, the light that comes in between the trees leaves the shape of the last quarter of the moon on the floor and on their skins. Jinsol is heavier and bigger than her, and asleep as she is, her weight is impossible to carry.

Jungeun can’t comprehend why it is that the Sky Gods have done this. Do they want Jungeun to stay miserable forever?

But as Jinsol flutters her eyes, she arrives on time to be the spectator of her own destruction.

‘’Angel of mine…’’ she whispers with tranquillity.

The moon eclipses the sun. Jungeun’s dress starts to become tainted with red.

‘’Come on baby, follow me. We will live happily ever after in the kingdom of the sky gods.’’

And once the last barrier between the kingdom of humans and gods is crossed, Jungeun falls once again into the curse buried in her soul.

Days aren’t the only thing unimportant to Jungeun, her own image is also something she has never noticed before.

The angel has been too distracted to realize the dead end she has created for herself. For that, the punishment is one worse than anything imaginable.

Jungeun’s image has changed once the barrier is under her feet. Her image turns into something impossible to take for a human, even for one as strong and special as Jinsol is. The rings on her head are full of eyes, all of them gleaming with a deadly glow.

The love of her life dies smiling, happy to be the only audience for the divine face of her angel.

‘’That’s why they did this all,’’ Jungeun whispers as she brushes Jinsol’s face. ‘’They wanted to avoid this.’’

The story of Jungeun and Jinsol is written in shamanic mythology. It is nothing but a cautionary tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated!! Go follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/comradejinsol) I'm a new orbit and would love to make some friends!


End file.
